Miranda (Character)
You may have been looking for Miranda (TV Series). '' '' 'Miranda (despite the usual, Miranda kept her lastnamee and Gary changed his) (known as Queen Kong at school): '''is the main character of which the TV series of the same name revolves and is played by Miranda Hart. She is the only daughter of Penny. Biography Miranda was born to Penny and Charles in England. Miranda attended boarding school, like many middle and upper class British children, where her health teacher showed video showing a pool of swimmers that resembled sperm and egg. She attend boarding school with Tilly, Fanny, Gary, and Stevie all of whom were only 8 years of age at the time, however Stevie was a few years older than the rest of them and soon transferred to a public school. However Miranda and Stevie kept in touch. She shared a dorm with Tilly and Fanny where they were 9 years old. She desperitely wants to fit in with her her old chums, by getting a boyfriend and married like her friends. Unfortunately she doesn't handle sex well. When her old french teacher (played by Peter Davison, and is famous for portraying the 5th incarnation of the Doctor in British Sci-fi series ''Doctor Who), ''comes over and has sex with Stevie (who is one of his favorite students in the evening classes he teaches), Miranda freaks out to know that they made out on several pieces of her living room furniture. Considering this she has a crush on Gary (an old friend and next door neighboring business) and they've made a treaty that if they are both still single by the time they're 35 or 55, they'll get married. However this, Gary has had a series of girlfriends through the Series. At the end of The Final Curtain Miranda and Gary get married after calling off their engagement the episode before. Personality '' '' Coming from a upper class background, Miranda is always failing to live up to her parents' and old school friends' expectations. Miranda is actually content with going at her own pace in life, despite her mother's constant attempts to find her a husband. Miranda is a fun, easily irritable yet easily amused lady who finds herself in awkward situations, often leading to her embarrassing herself in front of others or sometimes being arrested. This can be seen in ''Just Act Normal, where she tells of an event in which she bought a child an ice-cream that was dropped. The tale goes through many sub-plots before having her arrested as impersonating a teacher. This often happens within the series. In an attempt to break the tension in awkward or embarrassing situations, Miranda tends to spontaneously sing as she is nervous. She often uses Improvisation, in awkward verbal situations. Relationships *Stevie - Miranda owns a joke shop with her best friend Stevie as manager. Although the two of them are the best of friends, they often find themselves competing in bizarre challenges and also find themselves battling for men. They are also roommates. Stevie often acts as an older sister figure to Miranda. Stevie eventually quits the Joke shop and both and Miranda break down. They make up while running away from evening classes with Penny and Tilly *Clive - Miranda's shop is next door to the Cafe and is owned by Clive, someone who she and her friends get on well with. *Gary - Gary who Miranda is quite taken by and through both series, we see their relationship fluctuate until eventually reaching a high, which ends in a dramatic season finale where Gary proposes to Miranda as a result of Mike proposing before him. Gary officially propose to Miranda, when he runs after her to her shop, after getting some crisp rings to propose with. Miranda accepts the proposal and Gary is her Fiancée and eventually becomes her husband in the finale after a whirlwind romance. *Tilly- Miranda also lives nearby to Tilly, an old 'school friend' of hers. In the beginning, Penny, Miranda's mother, would often try to force Miranda into lying about the success of her life to impress both Tilly and her mother, whom is constantly patronizing Penny about the state of her daughter. An prime example of this would be Job in series 1 in which Miranda lies about her occupation to gain the approval of Tilly and make herself seem as though she's accomplished "impressive" things. Although she finds Tilly and her ways very annoying, the two of them are very close and Miranda will go far to protect her from an "unfaithful" fiancée. Gallery Mirandamain.png Mirandacomic.jpg Miranda's pineapple dance studio.jpg Mike and Miranda.jpg Miranda and Stevie- A brief encounter.jpg Mirandagaryseries3.png Miranda series3 (1).jpg Miranda hart series3.jpg Miranda 1.jpg Miranda 2.jpg Miranda 3.jpg Miranda.jpg Miranda episode 0206b.jpg Miranda episode 0205.jpg Miranda miranda.jpg Penny+Miranda.jpg Miranda+Stevie.jpg MirandaWDressRunning.png MirandaBridalSale.png Miranda'sDanceStudio2.png Miranda'sDanceStudio.png Miranda'sfather.png Miranda 1781397b.jpg Miranda s1-large.png Mirandagarylarge.png Mirandalarge.png Miranda-hart-bbc2-006.jpg Trivia *During series 2 she revealed that she had only been on one date *She ends up in many awkward situations that get her in trouble because people misunderstand the situation *She got engaged with a crisp ring *Both of Tilly's male friends were/are obsessed with her *She broke up with her boyfriend Michael *The only perfume she's used is Febreeze (Please contribute other funny situations and facts about Miranda the character in this section here) Age The series happens over a span of 5 years, and Miranda reveals she was born in 1974, however the setting spans only about 1 year. In the first series, Miranda reveals she is 34. Later Miranda says her age is 35. Miranda often says "34 is not mid 30s, it's late 20s". Category:No one wants to see their fathers professor plums. Miranda mentions being in ,love with Gary for 14 years, making her 21 when she started to be attracted, however Gary attended her same boarding school and college.